


Espresso Love Latte

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Can I request a fic that’s like uber uber uber fluffy with maybe a coffee shop au or something similar where Gabriel is just completely infatuated by the reader and he tries to show her his feelings so many times but she just doesn’t understand why he’d say what he says and eventually it just ends with a really fluffy and feelsy conversation uvuWarnings: Uber Fluffy with Fluff on top and a splash of awkward momentsAuthor: Gwen





	1. Chapter 1

“Brother, have you re-stocked the bakery items? Brother?” Castiel set the heavy box down, brushing his hands over his work apron and made his way to the counter. Instead of working, Gabriel was leaning over the counter flirting with some brunette with a doughnut twirling around his finger. “Gabriel.” Castiel said loudly, trying to get his brother’s attention.

“Huh? What?” Gabriel peered around before settling on Cas. “Oh, hey bro. What’s up?”

“Finished stocking, yet?”

“Ah…..” He glanced over at the brunette, then back at his brother. “Well…I’ve been a bit busy. This gorgeous girl is just so distracting.” He sent her a wink that made her blush. “She was just telling me about her college classes. I mean, what a workload. Perhaps you need someone to help relieve the stress?” Gabriel gave her a cheeky smile.

“Then perhaps she should order some tea. Passion flower tea is best for that.” Cas advised, cutting between the two of them. “Would you like to order something?”

“Well…um..” The brunette stuttered as she watched a silent fight go on between the brothers. Gabriel’s whiskey eyes hardened at Castiel. His little brother turned away and Gabriel thought he won until Cas spoke to the brunette. “If you’re not going to order anything, I’d suggest you leave. My brother has a lot of work to get done and you seem to be distracting him at the moment…..unless of course you plan to help him.”

“Cas.” Gabe snapped.

“Um….I’ll just go….” The brunette turned away with a weak smile.

“Good choice.” Cas gave a curt nod as he left to get back to work.

“Cas.” Gabriel whined, following his brother to the back. “Thanks a lot, Cas.”

“You’re welcome.” Cas lifted the heavy box again, taking it to the freezer.

“Sarcasm, Cas, sarcasm.”

“Oh.” He knitted his brows together.

“She was hot, too.”

“She was preventing you from doing your job.” Castiel explained as he opened the freezer door, placing the box on a self. “Also, shouldn’t you be at the counter? Someone needs to be there to take orders…or perhaps you’d rather work in the bac-” Before Cas could finish Gabe shot back to the front of the store, happy to have the easier work load.

And sure enough, a group of girls were standing there. His eyes flittered through them all, until he stopped at one particular girl.

 

You weren’t sure why it was taking so long to order, as someone was always at the counter, but today seemed to be different. After a few minutes a man appeared from the back with soft blonde hair. You noticed how his whiskey eyes scanned over your friends as he approached the register. They settled on you for a moment before he tripped on his shoes, causing him to fall forward. Thankfully he gripped onto the counter in time, so he didn’t completely fall down. Some of your friends giggled at him while he stood back up, trying to find his footing once again. His cheeks flushed a red as he combed back his hair with his fingers.

“Never knew falling head over heels was such a literal matter.” He joked, earning some more laughs. “Now what can I get for you ladies?”

One of your friends stepped up first, ordering some fancy drink that had way too many syllabus. After her, you went next, feeling those whiskey eyes give you a once over.

“And…uh…what can I get for you?” His warm bubbly voice faltered, but he managed to regain some confidence.

“I’ll have an iced caffe mocha, please.” You said, already rummaging through your purse for some money.

“Sure thing. That’ll be four dollars and sixty-four cents.” You handed him the money before he went to work.

“Try not to trip.” One of your friends giggled behind you.

He looked down at his feet, trying to hide his rosy cheeks as a shy smile spread on his face. However, he kept his head down too long and soon the coffee cup was over filling. Frantically he tried to contain the mess, but his clumsy hands only made it worse.

It didn’t help that your friends kept laughing at him, so you sent them a glare. They suppress their laughter and teasing, but toothy smiles were still plastered on their faces. You turned back to him, finding that he managed to finish making your drink.

“Sorry about that.”

“No problem.” You took your drink out of his shaky hand. “Thanks.” You paused for a moment, giving him a small smile before walking away to table. Your friends followed suit as their orders were fulfilled. Sitting around the table you joked and gossiped, just like other girls your age. The local cafe was always a favorite place to hang out and people always mentioned the fact that the drinks weren’t the only things that was yummy.

After spending about two hours there, your group decided to finally leave the warm, coffee scented cafe. Just as you zipped up your sweatshirt, the man behind the counter approached you. One of your friends gave you nudge before heading out to wait outside.

“Hey.” He spoke softly.

“Hi.”

“Sorry about earlier….” He started, looking down at his feet again. “…I…uh….”

“Really, it’s not a problem.”

“Well….anyways….here.” You finally noticed that he had a bag in his hand. “An apology.”

“It’s fine, really.”

“Please. Take it.” He almost pleaded.

Reluctantly you grabbed the bag and peered inside. Two chocolate doughnuts with sprinkles filled up the bag. “Thanks.”

“No problem…..uh….”

“(Y/N).” You told him, then leaned in to find his name tag. “Ah….thanks….Gabriel. Maybe I’ll see you some other time.”

His eyes brightened up at the mention of coming back. “Yeah….yeah that would be nice….you know…to see you…”

“Ah…okay. Well…I better get going.” You turned, searching for your friends outside.

“Of course. Have a nice day.” He waved.

You gave a slight nod as you opened the door. “You too.”

 

It was a couple days later that you finally went back to the cafe. After tasting those chocolate doughnuts, you needed more, plus a place to unwind. Life was keeping you busy at the moment and an escape was needed.

The place was pretty quiet as you walked in, some people sat in booths along the back of the cafe, but otherwise you mostly had the place to yourself. At the counter was a different man with stunning sapphire eyes. You ordered, noticing how rigid his movements were and how focused he was in his work.

Once your drink and doughnuts were in hand, you searched the place out for a place to sit. Then you noticed Gabriel cleaning empty tables, right near you sat last time with your friends. His arms flexed at his movements as he wiped them down.

You decided to pick one of the recently cleaned tables near where you sat last time, since no one was around. As you were about to sit down, Gabriel noticed you and slowly walked over.

“Hey.” He gave you a goofy smile.

“Hi.” You said sweetly, as you pulled out a book from your bag.

“You know…over there….the sunlight will give you more reading light.” Gabriel pointed to a table closer to the front of the cafe. A beam of sunlight shined on the table like a spotlight. “Plus, it will make you look even more radiant.” He added with a wink.

“What?” You knitted your eyebrows together as you stared up at him.

“Oh…well…I just thought you know…..nevermind.” He left you in a rush, heading to the back to clean some other tables. You sat bewildered then gave up wondering and started your book.

 

The next day you came in early for their breakfast. As you approached the counter you noticed Gabriel was working and a smile lit up his face as he saw you.

“Morning.” He straightened up, leaning towards you a bit. “What will it be today?”

“Vanilla frappuccino…..chocolate pastry and ham breakfast sandwich.” You yawned out, not ready for the day ahead.

Gabriel let out a chuckled as he put in your order. “Don’t see why you need any pastries…you’re already sweet as it is. Anymore…and well that just isn’t fair to everyone else.”

“Huh? Um….thanks…” You shifted uneasily under his gaze. He sent you a wink before getting to work on your order.

Truth be told, Gabriel hated working, but for you, he’d do anything. Didn’t matter if he had a break, he’d go to the counter and take your order as long as he got to see you again. His younger brother, Castiel, noticed the change in his behavior, but decided not to comment.

After finishing the touches on your order, Gabriel sealed the bag and handed it to you. “I added an extra pastry by the way.”

“But I-”

“Don’t worry. On the house or at least on me….not like on me, on me…but I mean…uh…have a good day.”

“Hope you don’t get into too much trouble over this.” You whispered, eyeing his brother, who was cleaning some of the tables.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” He chuckled, following your gaze. “Plus, you deserve the best.”

You weren’t sure what to say, so you decided to head out as a line slowly formed behind you. Gabriel made a show of waving goodbye to you, which made you want to duck under something to avoid all the looks you were getting.

 

You went back to the cafe a half an hour before closing time, determined to speak to Gabriel. Lucky for you he was casually cleaning off tables with his brother no where in sight. His back was turned to you as you approached and cleared your throat to get his attention.

Immediately his demeanor changed from relaxed and tired to confident and flirty. “Hey, (Y/N).” The dying sunlight hit his eyes turning them a dazzling gold.

“Uh…Gabriel..can we talk?” You pulled at the hem of your shirt, trying to remain strong.

“Sure.” A mix of emotions played on his face as he motioned for you to sit down. He scooted closer, but stopped as he saw the expression on your face. “Something wrong?”

“I was just…um…wondering why you said those things….I mean I don’t think I’m ugly, but I’m certainly not the prettiest customer you’ve probably seen….”

“You’re right. You’re not ugly. You are far from it.” Gabriel spoke in a serious tone.

Your cheeks started to burn, but you kept going. “I just…I wanted to know why you said those things…why you’ve…why you’ve done certain things and stuff…I mean…I don’t think I’m interpreting them right, but you never know….”

“How are you interpreting them?”

You could smell his chocolaty breath as he leaned in. “Well, I think that you like me, but…that can’t be right….I mean I don’t understand why a guy like you would ever want me…”

“Well…that’s just silly. Of course I like you. Why wouldn’t I?” Your eyes darted up to look at him, finding him smiling at you with goofy grin he saved only for you to see. “I thought I made myself clear…obviously not enough. Perhaps I should have spelled it out with doughnuts, but my brother thought it’d be a waste of pastries.” You giggled at the thought of letter doughnuts all arranged on the counter. “(Y/N)…I like you, a lot.”

“You don’t even know me.” You said, remembering how you hadn’t even talked that much.

“Give me the chance.” Gabriel took your hands in his gentle ones. “If I’m not your prince charming…I’m sure you can find another frog to kiss and see, but let me at least try…”

You stared at him for a moment. His genuine smile made his words even more true, while his soft whiskey eyes pleaded for an answer. “Okay.”

“Alright then.” He swiftly stood up, bring you with him. “So, what type of food do you like to eat?”

“Wait, what?” You spun around in his arms as he turned you back to face the door.

“Well, I haven’t had dinner yet…been busy working.”

“Oh, um…pizza?” You bit your lower lip, mentally kicking yourself for not coming up with something better.

“Pizza it is.” He snaked his arm around your waist as you headed outside. “Castiel! Brother!” You heard shuffling in the back. “I’m going on a date! Lock up, will ya?!” Gabriel didn’t wait for an answer as he pulled you outside and towards his first of many dates with you.


	2. Cappuccino Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could I request a sequel to Espresso Love Latte?  
> Warnings: Fluffy fluff with a shot of jealousy mixed with bad puns and a sprinkle of adorableness

The morning was cool as you approached the lively cafe at the end of the block. Customers filed out once they got their order, opening their tired eyes with the help of caffeine. You walked in, happy to see your boyfriend behind the counter as always. Gabriel made sure he worked out front when he knew you were planning on stopping bye.  
The line went quickly as Gabriel didn’t want to miss a moment with you. “Well, aren’t you just the sweet pick-me-up I needed this morning.” He whistled out as you got to the counter. Your eyes casted down as your cheeks blushed. “What can I get for my hun-bun? The usual?”  
“Uh...sure.” You smiled up at him as he got to work. Instead of rushing through, Gabriel took his time, making sure everything was perfect. He even had a hidden stock for your favorites, so that you got the best.  
“Any plans for today?” He asked while grabbing you a doughnut.  
You leaned your elbows onto the counter, resting your head in your hands. “Oh, you know...my boyfriend is busy working while I just hang out here...waiting for him to be done.” You sighed exaggeratedly.   
He placed the bag in front of you along with your drink, ringing up the total. “Waiting for your boyfriend? Who could be such a lucky guy to have a pretty thing like you wait around?”  
“You’re right, he’s definitely lucky.” You smiled. “Hopefully he gets off soon cause I heard the new candy shop a few blocks over just opened...and I got money to spend.”  
You watched as Gabriel’s lips turned upward with his honey eyes growing in brightness. “Well now, you’re just going after my heart.”  
“Actually I was thinking your stomach, but heart works too.” You poked his belly as he leaned over the counter. “When do you get off of work?” You shifted through your purse before you pulled out some bills to pay for your breakfast.  
“Three hours.” He pouted, looking at the register.  
“Well, I’ll be sitting right over there.” You pointed towards a back booth that was in a more quiet area of the cafe. You had your laptop with you along with a few books to help pass the time.  
Gabriel’s smile returned as he handed you your receipt. People in line were starting to get irritated by the time it took, but you didn’t mind as much. “A job that pays well with an excellent view….not sure what else I could need.”  
“Candy in three hours?” You flirted, side stepping out of the line towards your waiting booth.  
“As long as you’re with me, anywhere is fine.” Gabriel replied before turning towards the customer behind you.  
As he got back to real work you sauntered over to your booth, moving your hips just in case he decided to look over at you. It was a nice quiet spot with some sunlight drifting in as you sat down. You glanced down at your receipt before putting it away, finding a message written on it. You giggled reading ‘Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers.’, though you rolled your eyes slightly. He never stopped his little flirtatious attempts even though you two were officially dating. Blushing a bit, you began to eat your delicious breakfast.

The morning rush died around the first half an hour you were there. Customers were less moody after their caffeine rush and Castiel seemed more pleased that Gabriel was actually working. Of course, that didn’t stop him from gawking at you any chance he got. The smooth honey eyed man kept whispering things to you across the way. They ranged from ‘You look brew-tiful’ to ‘So I've been thinking about you a latte’. You blushed and giggled at each of them before turning your attention back to reading.  
It wasn’t until an hour or so later that your attention was brought back to the counter. A curvy girl with long rich chocolate brown hair posed against the counter like she was in some fashion shoot. You wouldn’t have paid her much mind if she hadn’t pushed out her chest, making her boobs almost fall out with Gabriel standing at the register. She sent him a wink before opening her plump lips to order.  
Slightly bothered, you glared from afar. You did admire how Gabriel didn’t once look at her exposed cleavage, which earned him some points. He quickly filled her order as her eyes followed him with her manicured finger twirling in her hair.  
Just as she left to take a seat, Gabriel’s golden eyes found yours and a smile lit up your face. It only lasted for a moment as his gaze broke as he went off to work on something else. Your eyes darted back to your book, reading only a couple of lines before you were interrupted.  
“If you were words on that page, you’d be what they call fine print.” A cheerful voice sang as a cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of you.  
“Please don’t tell me that you’ve used that on girls before, Gabe.” You snorted, grabbing the hot chocolate only to find a group of marshmallows shaped in a heart floating at the surface.  
“Only the ones deserving of my time.”  
Your cheeks turned slightly pink as you took a sip of your drink, enjoying the view of your boyfriend sitting across from you. His golden honey eyes always made you melt and even more so as they filled with nothing but absolute adoration. “Shut up. You’re a great guy, any girl would be lucky to date you.”  
“True, I am.” He joked, taking your hand across the table. “But I think the true luckiness is that somehow you said ‘yes’ to going out with me.”  
You squeezed his hand. “Gab-”  
“Gabriel.” Castiel scolded his brother as he came from the back, finding people waiting at the counter. “Do your job.” You winced when Castiel glared over at you, knowing you were the source of his distraction.  
“Yeah, yeah, baby bro. I’ll get to it.” Gabriel waved him off. “(Y/N), tell me how much longer do I got?” He sighed, leaning his head down onto the table.  
“One more hour.” You tried to encourage as Castiel shot you some daggers as he worked at the counter in his brother’s absence. “Come on, your brother is waiting for you and making me uncomfortable. Don’t worry, I’ll be here.” You patted his golden brown hair. “Remember candy in an hour.”  
Gabe’s head flew up at your words. “Now that is a reason to live.” You chuckled as he got up and back to work. “I will see you soon, cupcake.” He bowed away as his little brother yelled at him to clean some tables.  
Finally you got back to your book, still smiling at the things that Gabriel had said. He had a way of making you blush with each word that came out of that sly mouth of his, and had you giggling like an idiot at his actions. His brother was still new to you as he didn’t talk much and when he did it was more like he was yelling at his brother to get back to work. Although Castiel did admit at one point that when you were around the whole atmosphere of the place lit up as Gabriel would do his best work to make sure he could spend time with you at the end of it.  
However, that didn’t stop Gabriel from spending time with you while he worked. For example, the tables near wherever you sat were the most clean out of any in the place and the line always slowed down at rush time when you were at the front of it. The few extra minutes that you got to spend with one another was a treat and something Castiel couldn’t even stop if he tried.  
Your little daydream was soon interrupted by the sound of a sweet seductive voice focused towards your boyfriend. The source came from the girl from earlier with her rich chocolate brown hair almost matching the large stain on Gabriel’s clothes. The apron he wore was soaked as coffee dripped down from the broken cup in the hands of that girl.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry. I’m such a clutz.” She frantically grabbed any napkins around her as she put the cup on a table.  
“It’s no problem.” Gabriel assured her, backing away.  
“No, let me.” A hand grabbed his arm, holding him in place as she dabbed the stain with napkins. “I’m so sorry.” She begged, going lower with her dabbing. “How could I make it up to you?” She looked up at him through her long thick eyelashes. By this time her face was near his crotch and her movements turned to slight rubbing as the dabbing didn’t seem to do much.  
“Uh...I’m...uh..fine really. I can get you another one….since you spilled yours.” Gabe removed her hand from his arm as he increased the space between them.  
“Oh, I don’t want to cause more trouble.” She followed him as he stepped behind the counter.  
He threw off his apron, thanking that it didn’t soak through to his pants. “No, it’s fine. Stuff happens, ya know?” Gabriel caught your gaze, shrugging at a loss of words. You knew it wasn’t him and you couldn’t blame him. He worked quickly, handing the cup over.  
“My name’s April by the way.” Her fingers trailed over his before she took it from him. “I can give you my-”  
“Babe.” You couldn’t take another minute of this scene playing out in front of you. They both glanced over at you with wide eyes as you hopped over the counter. “You almost ready to go?” You stalked towards him, arching an eyebrow.  
“Yeah...I just-” You cut him off, pulling his collar towards you. The kiss was simple, but effective as you raked your fingers through his hair and wrapped a leg around him. You could feel people stare at your make-out session, but that was kind of the point. You broke away shortly after, but you kept your arms around his neck.  
“You talk too much.” You pouted before turning to the girl, pretending that you just noticed her. “I’m sorry, do you need something else?”  
“No, I-” She stared at you wide eyed with her mouth hung open.  
You smirked at your boyfriend, interlocking his hand with yours. “Then I guess, we should get going.” You pulled him, heading for the exist.  
He glanced over his shoulder back at his brother. “I should probably tell Cas-”  
“Castiel!” You interrupted, finding the whole cafe staring at you. “I’m taking your brother out, lock up when you’re done.” Your strong steady voice left room for no argument. The poor younger brother only nodded and with that you were both on the street headed towards the new candy store.  
You walked quickly down the block as your mind reeled back what you just had done. Embarrassed by your outburst, you stopped and risked a glance at Gabriel whose hand was still in yours.  
Just as you pulled away, Gabriel frantically started to speak before you had the chance to. “Look (Y/N), back there….I don’t know what her deal was. Trust me nothing was going on….she got a bit handsy, but I didn’t want her.” You silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips.  
You smiled at him, stepping closer. “I know because you’re my barista. She can go find another one.”  
Once he knew you weren’t angry at him, he visibly relaxed. “Yeah she can.” He exhaled, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Maybe I can set her up with Cassie. That poor sucker needs to have fun once in a while.”  
“True, but then he’d be the one skipping work to be with his girlfriend.”  
“You make a fair point, cupcake.” Gabriel kept an arm around your waist as you strolled down the sidewalk towards the candy store. “He’s probably terrified now after the stunt you pulled.” He chuckled.  
“I’ll apologize to him later.”  
“Or….” He wiggled his eyebrows. “...you don’t and then next time he’ll let me off of work in fear of the mighty (Y/N).”  
You jabbed his side. “Gabe! I’m not going to do that.”  
“Why not?” He pouted, nuzzling against your neck. “Please?”  
“No! Now cut it out, that tickles.” You pushed his head away, but he only pushed back harder. “Gabe!” You whined.  
“Fine.” He huffed, planting a quick kiss to your temple. “Only cause you’re buying me candy.”  
“Speaking of which...there it is.” You pointed ahead to the colorful sign with each letter in a different candy. Gabriel let out a happy noise that you weren’t sure what to call it and raced off to the store. You shook your head and followed him, slightly regretting that you promised to pay.  
Inside the large store, candy was divided by sections. Chocolate was in one nice corner with a chocolate fountain streaming down from the wall. Hard candies and soft candies were opposite with candy art hung up. Sugar themed songs played in the background as Gabriel mixed in with the children who explored the store.  
You sighed, but managed a smile as Gabriel grabbed a little hand-held cart to start putting candy in. You stopped him just as he was about to fill it halfway with lollipops of a range of flavors. He turned with a pout, looking with puppy dog eyes to what he did wrong.  
“You can pick out five things.”  
At first he looks disappointed, but then a spark in his honey eyes relights his attitude. “This counts as one.” Gabriel holds up a huge container of chocolate pretzels.  
“Fine.” Going back to his cheerful self he hurries around the store, contemplating on which ones he really wants. After a hour he got his five things and you found some for yourself. “You good now?” You asked, paying up at the register with him by your side.  
“Sweetest thing in here is you.” Gabriel chastly kissed you.  
“Oh, stop it.” You giggled, picking up the bags. “Now what?”  
“Now? We eat all this.” He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
You leaned into him as you walked side by side together. “Maybe we should go back to the cafe to eat. Could give your brother some candy to make my apology better.”  
“Don’t worry about him.” He scoffed, swinging his bag around.  
“Why not?”  
“Cause he’s not the one with your candy.” Gabriel chuckled, grabbing your bag and running ahead. His golden locks flew up as his feet propelled him forward. You would have laughed at the sight if he didn’t have your goodies.  
“Gabriel!” You ran after him, but with a goofy smile on your face. “Those are mine!”  
“Not for long!” He sang back, rounding a corner.


End file.
